Can we start where we left off ?
by babysakura121
Summary: Sakura come back after years of being away from her one true love after what his father made her do Can they start where they left off?
1. Chapter 1

My Name is Sakura Haruno I am a seventeen year old girl with pink hair and green eyes that is about to start her last year of highschool with her friends but my life is never normal but then again what eighteen year old can say that thier life is really normal. I mean come on who doesnt get forced to leave your home when you are sixtean years old by your ex boyfriend's father after being forced to kill your unborn child yea because that happens to every girl..

Can We Start Where We Left Off Or Is It To Late?

...

I woke up this morning to my stupid alarm clock wishing that my whole life was just a bad dream wishing that i never had left. Wishing that i have never left my whole life behind but i am going to try and put my life back togeather to fix what was broken and to be where i belong and to be me.

I streched as i got up walking in to the bathroom and jumped in to the shower washing my hair and body. After a few minutes i steped out of the shower wraping my self in a black towel before i did my make up and hair and got dressed in to a black skirt that reached about mid thigh and a black long sleave shirt that had holes in the end of the sleaves for my thumbs to go threw so that the sleaves stay in place. And to finish it all off my neckless that has the uchiha fan on it and black vanz that had purple shoe strings. Grabing my ipod , phone , keys and backpack i walked out of the frount door locking it behind me.

...

My Name is sasuke uchiha i am eighteen years old and i am about to start my last year of high school with my friends.

I Woke up this morning like i did every morning i got up got in the shower and got ready for school this year we don't have to wear uniforms so i dressed in black baggy shorts and a red mussel shirt with black vanz that had dark blue shoe strings. He grabed his black motorcycle helmet and his keys along with his phone and ipod he locked the front door behind him so his father didn't bitch at him later jumped on his bike then took off.

I was about to pull in to the school parking lot when i saw a girl walking on the side walk she was in a black long sleave shirt and a black skirt that looked like the old skirts that the school made the girls wear she had on black vanz and curly pink hair that went just a little below her shoulders and beautiful green eyes this girl looks just like her just like...

Before he could finish his thought he lost control of his bike it missed a parked car but he crashed in to the side walk that was in front of him and he feel hitting the ground.

...

" O my god someone help " I screamed as i droped my backpack and ran over to the guy that crashed " O my god are you okay are you hurt " I asked as i carefuly un hooked and pulled off his helmet.

" Sakura ?" Sasuke mummbled as he reached up with his hand and brushed his thumb over my cheek.

I smiled softly " Yea it's me you big dummy come on " I helped him up to his feet and brushed off my skirt.

" Sakura if your here then where's the baby i want to see my child that you ran away with " Sasuke stated while picking up his bike.

I stared at him and i felt a pain in my heart remabering the day that my baby was riped away from me. " Sasuke what do you mean where is the baby that i ran away with?"

He looked up " What do i mean i mean our baby Sakura you know the one that we made and where going to raze togeather as a family that baby."

I looked in to his eyes " He didn't tell you did he "

" What are you talking about who is he ?" Sasuke asked

I felt like i couldn't breath " S sasuke your father he... he had me druged then he had a doctor he " I took a deep breath then looked back in to his eye's my own where stinging with un fallen tears." Sasuke your father had a doctor abort my pregnancy while i was knocked out three days after we told him and your mother about it then had me shiped out of the city i didn't run away i would never leave you i wanted to stay here with you and our child but i had no say in any of it."

Sasuke's face started to turn blood red and he was shaking as he got on his bike and took off.

" Sasuke shit " I ran in to the school looking for the first persion that i could find . " NARUTO!" I yelled " i need your car now " I Panted out

" I only have my dirt bike today why whats wrong whats going on ?" Naruto asked as he showed her his helmet.

" No time I though that sasuke knew about what happend but i was wrong i told him what his father did and he just took off i think to confrount his father about it i am sorry i have to go i have to get to him before he kills his father " I grabed his helmet and ran out in to the parking lot .

Naruto ran after me " Wait sakura do you even remamber how to ride maybe i should go with you "

I got on to the bike sitting the helmet down and took the hair tie that was around my wrist and pulled my hair up in to a messy bun. " Yes how could i forget we did it all the time and no this is between Sasuke his father and I. Take my bag i will be back as soon as i can " I pulled the helmet on to my head then kicked the bike alive and took of toward the Uchiha company bulding.

Hinata ran over to Naruto " Naruto where is sakura going whats going on she looked like she was in a hurry."

He looked over at her and looked in to her eyes. " Sasuke knows about what his father did to sakura and the baby she told him and he took off she went after him all hell is about to brake out ."

Hinata pailed " O no i hope that everything works out alright.

...

I pulled in to the lot of the family company bulding i killed the motor threw my helmet on to the handle bars and ran in to the bulding i ran to the confrence room where i knew my father was sure to be and he was he was in the middle of a meeting but i didn't care i was pissed.

I Threw open the door rushing in " YOU WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK THAT YOU ARE !" i screamed.

He Glared at me " WHO AM I I AM YOUR FATHER SO DONT YOU RASE YOUR VOICE WITH ME !" He yelled back at me.

" My Father My Father Would not Have druged my GirlFriend tied her down and had a random ass doctor Rip our unborn child out of her agenst our will then ship her off some where and watch me cry my self to sleep everynight for mouths on end you let me think that she took my child and left because she didn't want to be with me to be a family!" I Started to walk at him all i wanted to do was to kill him but before i could get to him someone grabed me from behind someone was holding on to me they wraped their small arms around me and clunged to me .

...

I Ran in to the room and ran and clung to Sasuke from behind i held on to him like my life was on the line. " Sasuke stop p please " Then i lost it i couldn't hold back anymore i choked on a soft sob as tears started to roll down my cheeks.

" Sakura " I heard Sasuke whisper then before i knew it i was in his arms my knee's gave out and we sunk to the floor and he never let go he held on to me like he was afrad that i was going to fade away. He pulled me close to him so that i was in his lap letting out a low sob and for the first time Sasuke Uchiha cried he cried in to my neck as he clung to me then it was made clear that this this is where i belong i belong in Sasuke's arms and i wouldn't have it anyother way i was home.

" This girl will be your down fall Sasuke i did what needed to be done i did what was right " Sasuke's Father stated.

Sasuke pulled away and stood up facing his father " No you did what was best for you not me " He gentaly pulled me up to my feet. " You have no idea what the meaning of the word father is and you never will. You clam to be great man what man takes away another mans let alone his own son's life. What man would take away his sons unborn child and the woman that he would die for your no man not by a long shot I am done with you i am done with this hole thing you call a company."

" Where will you go then Sasuke where are you going to live you have no where to go " His father spat.

I looked up at Sasuke's father for the first time in years " Thats where you are wrong he can live with me in my apartment it is bigger then one need's when my father passed he passed on a lot of money to me so if he wishes he can live with me ." I Looked in to sasuke's dark eyes " If a time comes where i happen to get preganent again we will have the money and space for the baby and you will have no say in what we do." I couldn't help but smile at the idea of having a part of Sasuke in me to have a life growing in side of me again.

Sasuke pulled me to him and crashed his lips on to mine in a passionate kiss.

( I Have been thinking about doing this story for a while it was going to be my first but i lost it and just found it well you know what they say better late then never right lol well i hope that yall like it R& R)


	2. Chapter 2

...

Sasuke jumped on to his motorcycle and held out his hand to help me on. " Come on and we can get back to school ."

I smiled ' What about Naruto's bike?"

He Smirked " I will have Neji bring him up to get it after School now come"

I Giggle and get on the back of his bike and wraped my arms around his middle and layed my head on his back Sasuke smiled.

" Hold on tight princess." Sasuke smirked as Salura hit him on his stomach playfully and sasuke pulled on his helmet and kicked the bike alive and took off towards the school.

...

Sasuke parked his bike and pulled off his helmet and kicked out the kick stand.

Ino Ran up to them not really noticing Sakura being their because she is behind sasuke on the other side of the bike fixing her skirt. She pulled off her long sleave shirt only leaving a red short sleave shirt that went down to her mid uper arms and had holes on the shoulders that showed them off. When Sakura turned around she saw ino annoying Sasuke and she sighed as she stuffed her long sleave shirt in to sasukes backpack and lets down her hair it falls down around her shoulders in perfict curls.

" You look so hot on your bike sasuke-kun ok so i was thinking that maybe tonight we can go out on a date." Ino giggled while she played with her hair.

i walked around the motercycle and Kiss Sasuke on his lips while i wrap my arms around him.

Sasuke smiled as he kissed me back pulling me in close kissing my temple.

Ino's face turns red with anger." What the hell are you doing here and why are you kissing my sasuke Forehead girl ?!"

I smirked " Who me you know living my life with the love of my life what are you doing." I Smiled sweetly as i slip my hand up the back of sasuke's shirt and ran my fingermails down his back softly causing him to moan in a soft tone in my ear as he grabed my ass pulling me closer i smirked when i felt something hard agenst my stomach ' hehe always has been his weakness.'

Sasuke leand down to my ear and whisperd in to it. " Better watch yourself love or you may end up pregnent again."

i Giggle and nibble under his ear gaining a moan in to my ear cousing me to giggle again

Sasuke pulled me closer and whispered into my ear." Your so going to get it later"

At that point ino had had it. " Will you two stop with all touchy touchy shit i am standing right here you know and that is vary wrong " Ino sighed as she pulled Sakura in to a hug. " Its good to have you back forehead girl even if you did steel sasuke away from me yet again."

Sasuke put his hands on Sakura's waist and pulled her back to him wraping his arms around her and nibblin on her neck .

I reach back behind me and rub my hand agenst his shaft getting a low moan in to my neck and i could feel him start to pull me toword the bike as i slip my hand in to the front of his shorts.

Sasuke let out another soft but more ragged moan. " Ino tell Naruto that he needs to get someone to take him to the uchiha company bulding to get his bike and tell him to b bring sakura's bag to the apartment later ." Sasuke pulled away from me and climbing on to his bike kicking it alive as i climb on behind him wraping my arms around his waist laying my head on his back as he took off to our apartment.

...

Sasuke pulled in to a parking space in frount of the bulding killing the motor kicking out the kick stand .

I climbed off of the bike and fixed my skirt and hair. Sasuke got off of his bike and wraped his arm around my waist then moved my hair away from my neck and started to suck on my neck cousing me to moan softy.

I giggled and pulled away and grabed his hand pulling him with me as i walked to and up the stares intel we got to the second floor then i pulled him to the end of the long hall way and unlocked the door steping in as i swiched on the lights.

" Waw this place really is big how long did you have it ?" Sasuke asked as he walked down a hall way to a door at the end as he opend it.

I Looked down at the soda in my hand as i walked down the small hall way after him. " it was ment for us and the baby my father bought it for us when he found out that we where going to have and keep the baby ."

As i saw sasuke grab his shirt over his heart i felt like my heart was going to shatter i looked around the room at the un finished panted room with all of the un used blue and white baby stuff. and fresh tears stung my eyes. " I know that i should get rid of it all b...but i just cant bring my self to do it i guess that when i look at this room. It reminds me that what we created was real that i was going to have a little baby of my own w..with you.

... Sasukes Pov ...

When i saw thw room I felt like My heart was riped out of my chest that my father took away my life when He took My unborn child away from me. That he riped away my chance at my own family that i wanted more then anything then He took away the only girl that i have and will ever love.

I Looked over at Sakura at the tears that where running down her cheeks as she sat down her soda and walked over and picked up a little white baby pillow and hold it up to her heart as she let out a soft sob.

Sakura looked back at me. "D do you think that we will ever fill this room with a baby boy or girl? I know that it's stupid to ask you right now considering that we just got back togeather and everything but i cant help but thinking that i would be maybe all to willing to give up on going to school and be home schooled or something just so i can be what i wanted so much to be to my baby a mother to get a chance." The sob that she choked on was hard to miss as i crossed the room and took her in to my arms. " T to get a chance to have the family that was taking away from me from us". I pulled her closer to me .

I picked her up bridle style and carried her out in to the livingroom and layed her down on the couch and pulled off of his shirt before leanning down and kissing her deeply on the lips.

I could feel her soft fingers run trace my abs then her hands laiced around my neck as i ran my hand down his chest as i slowly un buttioned her shirt intel it came open and i ran my hand down her side to her hip to her thigh pulling her leg up and wraping it around his him.

As i trailed kisses down her neck to her brest she let out sweet little moans tht where like music to my ears almost like she is begging me to do more to go ferther. I Kissed the top of her breast as i reach behind and un cliped her black lacie bra throwing it to the floor .

I whisperd in to her skin " Your so beautiful " I kissed her shoulder " Never let anyone ever tell you diffrint because you are the most beautiful woman that i have ever layed eyes on and i love you more then anything never forget that," She gave a bright smile that made my heart leap then i kissed the end of the night i fell asleep for the first time in years happy and content with the love of my life asleep in my arms.

( So yea may not be my best work but trust me when i tell you that everything is about to pick up and get crazy the big thing is what will Sasuke's father do about his son walking away from the family and Just how far is he willing to go to keep his hold on his youngest son ? keep reading to find out and dont for get to R&R love yall 3}


	3. Chapter 3

I Woke up this morning alone in bed for the first time in five monthsn Sasuke and i have been by eachother's side threw all of the crazyness that we have had thrown at us from his father's threats to Sasuke's fangirls. When i woke up Sasuke had gone off to work early so that we could go out tonight with everyone to celabrate and tell them our great news. I Smiled as I put the red rose up to my nose and took in the scent as i picked up a note that sat next to the rose on Sasuke's pillow it Read.

**Love..**

**I am sorry that i can't be their when you wake but i had somethings to do before i went in I love you and promise to meet you Guys at the Restaurant I can't wait to share the great news with them **

**Love Always Yours**

**Sasuke .**

I smiled and got up out of the bed and Got in to the shower.

~ Ten mins late ~

I Changed in to a pair of Sasukes black sweat pants and a white tanktop and a red hoddie.

I walked in to the kitchen and as i pulled my hair up into a high ponytail the black that was on the bottom layer of my hear was showing. I Poped in some roman in to the microwave and poored me a cup of cola i took a sip then the door bell rang as i walked out of the kitchen and toward the door i sliped on a pair of black socks.

All i remamber after i opend the door and their was a tall man in a black sute that shoved a white cloth in to my face that covered my nose and mouth then it all went black.

...

I looked at the ring that was in my hand as i walked down the hall to Our apartment and stoped dead in my tracks as i came up to our door and it was cracked open i put the ring back in to its box and put the box in to my pocket as slowly pushed the door all the way open and steped in. " Babe " I called out but nothing " Love are you home " Still notheing i walked in to the kitchen to find a almost full glass of soda and un eatting roman in the microwave. " She must of went to meet the guys already." I Threw the roman away and dumped the soda out then walked out the front door and locked it and hurryed on his way.

...

" What do you mean that she isn't here Naruto where else could she be she was to meet me here and she wasn't home."

" Well i Mean that i havnt seen her in a week this would be the first time and she is not here." Naruto tryed to explane to me but i was lost in my own thoughts.

" Okay so if she isn't at home and she is not here the where would she be Naruto she dosnt work i will not let her i want her to be a stay at home mother and wife like she does Where would she go with out telling me?" I was panicing now who wouldn't panic when the women that you are planning to ask to marry you and the mother of your unborn child goes missing all in one night.

" Naruto w we have to find her she could be hurt and if my father haves her and he finds out t that she i is pregnant again he will have the baby taking away agin o or worse Kill both of them.

Naruto droped his glass. " She is pregnant again and o my god your father has her where would he take her?'

" I I don't know maybe the uchiha company bulding their is a basement with rooms."

...

I slowly opend my eyes then slowly stood up only to get blind as a bright light came on.

" Where am I ?"

**" I am suprised in you i would of thought that you would remamber this place it being where you lost everything that you wanted with my son." **That was all i needed to know it was Sasuke's father he kidnaped me again but why he couldn't know. My right hand adomadicaly went to my lower stomach as if trying to protect my baby.

**" Yes i see that you remamber now. Did you really think that i would let you take away my son so easly now what to do what to do to keep you away from him?"**

I Glared at the camra that was in the corner " WHAT DO YOU WANT YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!"

**" The answer will come to you in time but i wouldn't worry about Sasuke he will thank me one day when you are out of the way."**

I started to get close to the camra. " Why don't you just get out of our life out of Sasuke's life he don't want you in it get a damn life of your own." But he was already gone i let out a scream as i threw a chair at the mirror that went along the wall shattering it.

**" Now now now that's not a vary good girl is it with your timper what kind of mother would you make to your little boy "** A big screen tv turned on and what it showed broke my heart on that tv showed a little three year old boy with ravin black hair that had a redish tent to it and he had dark green eyes i fell to my knees.

" No no it can't be you you killed him you took him out of me and killed him ." My voice came out in a whisper.

**" No i can ashore you that Sasuke and your child is vary much alive i had him put in to a step in mother that died shortly after his birth i had him taking care of so that one day he could take his place next to his father."**

" You Let Him Go Right Now You LET MY BABY GO NOW GIVE HIM BACK !" I Started to bang on the door as hard as i could and i heard it on the tv so i knew that i was close to my son my baby no matter what i had to get to him i had to get to him to protect him from this fate from his dick of a Grandfather he belonged with his mother and father with Sasuke and I.

As i fell to my knees pantting i started to black out but before the world went black i heard his little voice and the voice i loved so much then i hit the ground and the world went black.

...

I Threw my body agenst the door harder then the last and it finaly came open and i stoped in my tracks when i saw him and i knew right away he was mine he was mine and Sakura's our little boy he ran to me and i pulled him up in to my arms and held him close as i looked over the room. There was a bed and a night shelfs with pictures pictures of Sakura and myself one from when we where younger and one of us now so he knew that i was his Father and Sakura was his Mother. I Grabed a bag and packed it with everything that i could everything from clothes to toys to cups and shoes the last thing i grabed was a stuffed snake and a stuffed slug then ran out of the room to meet up with Naruto who had Sakura i looked past him in to another room to see my Father passed out bleeding on the ground then we ran out and to the hospotal.

...

I Stood in a dem lited room it looked like the room i blacked out in i walked slowly to the middle of the room where their was a table and their was a girl with pink hair she looked like she was sleeping she looked she looked like me it was when they took out my baby i smirked to bad for them i got him back jackasses.

...

The doctor came into the room holding a chart " Mr. Uchiha do you know anyone that is family to that i can contact?"

I Looked down at the young sleeping child in my arms my son that i didn't know that i still had the little boy that i saw in my dreams for three long years the family that i thought that i lost and now i have him Sakura and i hope the baby that was growing in the love of my life's womb. " I am the only family that she has it's Sakura and I our son and the baby in her womb ." My head shot up. " The Baby the baby is okay isn't it ?"

The doctor smiled and noded his head." Yes don't worry the Baby is fine Sakura is about four months along now it's still to early to tell the sex of the baby we will have to wait intel she is about five months along to know that but the baby is doing fine and is healthy. When Sakura wakes up you will have to fill out some forms then you are all ready to go she is healthy but i would sujest that she does rest it would be in both her and the babys best entrast if she stayed off of her feet as much as she can like after school she just lay back and relaxs . "

I couldn't help but smile at that they where both okay " Thank you so much " I stuck out my free hand and he shook it before he left the room and i moved my chair closer to Sakura's bed and started to rub her lower stomach as i leand in and kissed her lower stomach.

...

My eyes slowly opend. The first thing i noticed was that something or someone was rubbing my stomach i could hear a little giggle and a nother hand joind the first hand witch i figured was Sasukes I couldn't help but smile a little bit my little boy was already trying to be like his daddy. My hand slowly moved down to cover the smaller hand. when i spoke my voice came out in a whisper. " Did your daddy tell you what's in mommy's tummy" his face lit up with a bright smile as he noded his head fastly as he poked softly at the newly forming bump that was under his daddys hand " B ba baby in tiere mama." I couldn't help the tears that roled down my face when he leaned down pushing Sasuke's hand out of the way a bit and kissed my small baby bump . i finaly have the family that i have always wanted.

Sasuke leand up to me and gave me a small kiss on the lip's " I am going to go fill out the paper work so that we can get you home so that you can rest." He kissed me under my eye " I will be right back okay the nurses station is just across the hall." He turned to our son and kissed the top of his head. " Hey buddy wanna help daddy and help mommy get ready to go home?" He noded his head and Sasuke sat him on the floor and her scampered over to a chare across the room and tugged on a bag i am guessing had my clothes in it so i got up and picked him and the bag up i walked back over to the bed and sat him down as Sasuke was making his way back in to the room and i walked in to the bathroom and got dressed in a pair of faded blue skiny jeans and one of my black long sleave shirts that showed off my new found baby bump that is still small but noticeable with a black and blue checkered scarf and black uggs i pulled my hair up in to a messy bun and sliped on my neckless and glasses.

I walked out of the bathroom to see My boyfriend Changing our son in to a white shirt that had a snake on it and black sweat pants and white shoes . I smiled and walked over to them and sat on the bed I picked up the small disgarded shirt and started to fold it ." you know i think that it is only right that we name him what we wanted to name him it being that your father stole that right from us."Sasuke finished putting on the baby's shoes then looked up at me.

" What are you thinking love ?" Sasuke asked me as he picked up a few toys that where on the floor and bed and put them in to the diaper bag.

I pulled the baby in to my lap and kissed his nose getting him to giggle I looked in to his eyes and smiled then it came to me " Nathon that was the name that we where thinking if it was a boy and here he is do you like that name ." Nathen smiled up at me and noded his little head god he looks like Sasuke when he smiled. " Then Nathen it is " I turned and grabed Sasuke's cell phone and clicked the power buttion and the screen lit up and showed the time it was only 12:59 pm then a text came threw. " Karin is texting you again " Sasuke sighed and put the baby bag on his shoulder and grabed the blanket that he brought for Nathen before he gave a stuffed snake to Nathen then he leand in and kissed me on my lips. " I wish that she would stop maybe she will when she finds out that we have a son togeather and are getting ready to have a baby but one can dream right ."

I Smiled as i put in my uper black stud lip rings then i turned Nathen so that he was facing me then i put my right arm around his his waist and pulled him closer to me then i got up and i put my left hand on my lower stomach then i noticed it on my ring finger was an engagement ring it was simple a midume sized Dianomd with one smaller one on each side of the biger on and i loved it . " Sasuke is this some lame attempt of proposing to me?" He smiled at me then kissed my nose making me giggle " Yes it is will be my wife and i would say be the mother to my children but hey look at that you already are ." I playfuly smaked him in his arm and kissed him. " Yes you smart ass i will marry you and ." I looked down at my little boy that was happyly chewing on his stuffed snake. " Yea i am; I am the mother of a handsome little boy that looks like his daddy and a healthy unborn child now can we go home now i am hungry and i am sure that Nathen is ready for some food too by the way he is chewing on that snake."

Sasuke smiled and kissed the top of my head then my stomach before he lead the way out of the hospital and to the car.

...

We pulled up to our apartment bulding Sasuke got out of the car before me and opend the door for me helping me out before he grabed my bag and let Nathen out of his car seat i went to pick him up but Sasuke stoped me. " Baby i know that you want to hold him just please for me rest if only for today and after school tomorow please for me and for the baby." The look in his eyes was as if pleading for me to do as he asked so i noded my head and he smiled." Now come on lets get you and Nathen in side so that you can rest and i can make us all some food now come on." He picked up The sleeping Nathen who clung to his stuffed snake Sasuke kissed him on the head . I closed the car door and walked ahead of them and up the stares and opened the door to our apartment and walked in as Sasuke steped threw the thresh hold he closed the door with his foot. " do you need me to take him and put him down in our room?" He shook his head " No you go and read a book or something put your feet up just relax." I noded my head and ploped down on the couch and soon sleep took me.

The rest of the night went unevent full we got Nathen set up in a room across from the nursery after dinner we watched a movie intel Nathen fell asleep we layed him down in his bed then turned in our selfs.

...

The next morning i was awoking by the alarm clock i reached over Sasuke and swiched it off when strong arms went around my waist and pulled me closer cousing me to straddled his hips i Giggled. " Mm I think that i like waking up this way better." He smirked up at me as he pulled down the straps of my night shirt and kissed my shoulder then my neck i let out a soft moan, I could feel Sasuke's hand go up my sides taking my shirt with them intel it came over my head before he let his hands rest on my thighs. I let my hands run down his chest to play with the strings of his night pants." Sasuke how do i still turn you on i mean look at me ." I took hold one of his hands and placed his palm on my lower stomach. " I am growing bigger everyday i am not skinny anymore and even after the baby is born i may never be as skenny as i once was." I ran my hand along his thick shaft causing his breathe to hich i could feel him growing harder with every touch i gave him his hands travled from my stomach to my hips as he tuged on the sides of my panties wantting them off and in one swift movement he fliped us and he was hovering above me. " You have always turned my on Sakura always will no matter what and i find you even more sexy now that you are pregnant i mean the way you glow when you are happy and i love it when you smile and i love you no matter what size you are." He ran his hand down my side to my hips as he leand down and brushed his lips agenst mine gental at first but grew more heated and hungry . I moand in protes when his lips left mine and moved down my face to my neck and down to my shoulder.

I wraped my legs around his waist pulling him closer to me a rapped gasp when he thrusted his thick shaft in to my hot awaiting core. " S Sasuke." Sasuke started to pick up his pace as his breathe became rugged in my ear ." How is it after all the times we had sex you are always so tight?" My back arched as his thrust became faster and harder my finger nails dug in to his back as i came closer to falling over the edge. When Sasuke's tip slamed in to my G spot it sent me flying over the edge not long after i felt Sasuke's release and he fell to my side pulling me with him.

...

After Sasuke and i got out of the shower we got dressed I in a pair of black jeans and a dark blue shirt that hung off my left shoulder my right was a then strap it was a bit tighter around my brest area but loose around my belly area so it was a bet more harder to see my bump but you still knew that it was their. I sat down on the bed and pulled on my gray ugg boots then I got up and walked over to my dresser picking up my engagment ring sliping it on to my left ring finger then i put my neckless on along with a few bracelets. When i finished pulling my hair up into a high pony tail while leaving my bangs down I turned around only to see that Sasuke was pulling on his shirt witch was gray with a black dragon his gray pants had some rips in then and hung low on his waist with his black and gray DC's he ruffled his hair a bit witch made him look sexyer. When we finished getting Nathen ready and fed we grabed out backpacks and stuff for nathen and walked out the door locking it behind us then we head off to school.

When we pulled up to school and parked the car Sasuke got out before me and opend my door. " Babe can you grab him my back hurts? " I said with a cute smile even tho i really didn't even need it. Sasuke smiled at me as he leand in and brushed his lips with mine in a soft and loving kiss but soon pulled away grabbing Nathen out of his car seat while i grabed my backpack and Nathens little backpack. Nathen streched his arm out towards me." Momm..y" then he feel back asleep i rubed his back as he sucked on his thomb." Aw my little baby." Sasuke smiled as he leand down and kissed my lips while his hand rubed my belly. " You have another baby in here that i cant wait intel it comes out." He leaned in and brushed his lips agensed mine again. Sasuke grabed his backpack and slung it over his free shoulder before he closed the car door with his foot and i presed the buttion on the car key that locked up the car and we walked up and i to the school.

Tsunaden met up at the front door of the little day care that the school had for teen parents so that they could go to school and have someone to take care of their baby as they went to classes. " I take it that this little guy is Nathen." She softly brushed away stray hairs that had fallen in to his face I smiled. " Yea he looks like his daddy doesn't he ."

( So so far so good i think lol anyway i hope that you all like it R&R please love yall)


	4. Chapter 4

At the end of the day When we got home Nathen went in to the living room to play with his toys that i guess Naruto went out and got him by the bunch of stuff toy foxes that where laying around . Nathen was more into trying to get his stuffed snake to ride on the car he would giggle every time that the snake feel off of the toy car.

Sasuke came from behind me and wraped his arms my middle and he started to rub my lower sto mach and kissed the back of my neck maki ng me giggle and I leaned in to him. While Sasuke whispered sweet nothings in to my ear before he walked around intel the frount of me he knelt down in front of me and pushes my shirt up to the top of my baby bump and kissed the bump " Do you want to drop Nathen off at the school day care tommorow when we go to school i am sure that Tsunade wouldn't mind watching him then is you want you can get a home toutor or do online school if you don't want all of this to get around school?"

I ran my fingers threw his hair. " What that the fact that we have a son that is now back with us and that i am pregnant again nah who cares what other people think because i wouldn't have my life anyother way. we can drop Nathen off at the day care in the morning that is fine ." I walked over to Nathen and sat on the floor next to him he crawled to me and kissed and huged my stomach. " Bad baby hit me mommy." Nathen glared at my stomach and i giggled as Sasuke ran out of the kitchen and jumps over the couch landing next to me and puts his hand on my lower stomach and the baby kicked again at his touch and i flinched.

Sasuke leand down and kissed my stomach then my lips before he got up and disapered in to the bedroom as i picked up Nathen's stuffed slugs that he loved and started to play with him. As Sasuke walked back in to the living room with a video camera Naruto came in threw the front door with one also. " Hey teme I am making a video diary not you." Naruto jumped up on the couch and pointed his finger at Sasuke while holding up his camera Sasuke didn't pay him any mind as he walked around the couch with his black video camera in his hand recording when Nathen saw the camera in his daddy's hands he got up with his favorit snake and started to do a silly dance that made both Sasuke and I giggle. i stood up and walked over to the back of the couch and pulled Naruto down. " Get your dirty ass feet off of my couch."

" Okay okay you don't have to get way i came here because it being a nice warm day why dont you guys bring Nathen to the mall with all the guys i mean you guys still need to get more stuff for him along with some stuff for the baby i heard that it is going to be another bo..OUCH !" Naruto yelled when a hard cover book came in contact with his face. Sasuke looked over at Sakura with a questioning expretion on his face." Did He just or about to say that he heard that we were going to be having a boy?" I walked over to sasuke and kissed him sweetly on his lips then nodded my head and sighed " Yes i told him that i have been having a feeling that the baby is a boy and you know that i am always right witch we have to stop by our baby doctor to get a check up before we go to the mall." I took his video Camera out of his hands and pressed the record buttion and pointed it at Sasuke." Smile for the camera Sasu-chan." I Giggled as he fliped me off with a small smile." Aw that wasn't vary nice Sasu-chan all these years and you still hate being on camera well sorry to tell you babe but if we are going to be doing these little videos you are going to be in them you are after all my baby daddy so sorry sexy. " Sasuke rolled his eyes and mummbeled a " And don't you forget it." then i heard Naruto mummble something like " And sadly they are my bestfriends for hafe of my life " He chuckled as he turned his camera from me and Sasule to Nathen " And this is my most favorit nephew Nathen and god does he look like his daddy when he smiles ." i Giggled " He is your only nephew baka." I turend my camera from Naruto and Nathen walking up to the little window that showed in to the kitchen to find Sasuke who was in the kitchen packing some snacks in to my black back pack .

" Hey babe why are you using my backpack whats wrong with yours?" Sasuke looked at me with a smile and chuckled at how fun i was having with his video camera then handed me a brownie. " Yay food god your child is making me fat." I took a bite of the brownie as i zoomed in the camera a bit to get a better shot. " It's our child and you are not getting fat the baby is just growing and second are you going to carry that thing around all day your the one that didn't want to do it in the first place and now look at you." Sasuke shook his head as he chuckled softly i just smiled at him. " Well that was before i knew how fun this was ." I stated as i finished off my brownie . " Your a pain in my ass sometimes you know that." I Giggled at his statement " Yea yea yea but you love me anyways." I turned off the camera and stuffed it into my purse before i walked over to Nathen who was showing his uncle and his camera his little dance when i came up behind him and scooped him giving him a kiss on his tummy making him giggle as i spun him around Before i kissed him on his nose then sat him down on the ground. " Um Sakura is he potty trained yet?" Naruto asked Nathen grabed my pant leg and tuged on it." Mommy me have to go potty " Sasuke came out of the kitchen and picked Nathen up and took him to the bathroom.

" Hey Sakura lift up your shirt a little bet so i can get your baby bump it is so cute ." I smiled and giggled at his stupid smile and turned to my side a little and pulled up my shirt a bit so that he could see my bump when he smirked and turned off his camera i sighed and pulled my shirt down then took out my left uper lip ring leaving in my right one i walked in to the kitchen grabing the car keys off of the hook and grabed Nathen's cup out of the cubert I filled it up with apple juice then screwed on the led. Sasuke and Nathen walked in to the livingroom and from what i could see Sasuke had changed Nathen in to black jeans and a red long sleave shirt with a monkey on it and Sasuke changed in to a tight black tank top and gray baggy jeans and black DC's. I grabed my purse and Nathen's cup along with the video camera putting it in my bag then walked in to the living room as i walked up to the coffee table and picked up my cell phone and stuffed it in to my bag. " Hey baby mommy got you your cuppie." Nathen ran over to me taking his cup from me and putting the drinking nosle in his mouth before he ran to his father to get his shoes on . I started to look threw my backpack that sasuke put the snacks in. " Nathen you ready to go see if you are having a little sister or brother ?" He ean up to me and kissed my stomach " baby tiere mommy." he smiled his cute little smile up at me . I ran my fingers threw his short hair then picked him up." Sasuke did you put the stroller in the car along with his carseat" Sasuke noded his head as he grabed the backpack and opend the door for me.

...

We where waitting in the waitting room for about ten minutes before we where called in Sasuke sat in a chair next to the examining table and pulled Nathen in to his lap and i layed on the table i layed my hand on my stomach and as soon as sasuke reached over and layed his hand on my stomach and started to rub it softly the baby kicked and i wenched slightly when Nathen saw it his eyes lite up and he tryed to get up onto the table but was having a hard time so sasuke helped him up and once he was up he placed his small hand where he saw Sasuke put his hand and started to giggle when he felt the kick then just as the doctor walked in Nathen leand down and kissed my belly. The doctor looked at us and smiled lightly. " Who is this cute little guy i thought that you two where expecting your first baby." She said all so sweetly. I ran my fingers threw Nathen's hair moving the little bangs that he had out of his eyes as he played with his stuffed snake and started to drink out of his cup again." This is our three year old Nathen and this baby will be our second we conseved Nathen when we where sixteen." Nathen handed his cup to Sasuke then looked back at me " Mommy me hungy." He pulled up his shirt and pointed to his little round tummy. " babe if you go in to my purse their is a small bag of thoes yougrt drop things that he likes." Sasuke got them out and sat Nathen up on his lap with them and he pulled the camera out." Is it okay if i video tape this where starting a home movie kind of thing ?"

The doctor shook her head." No go right on ahaid okay Sakura can you lift up your shirt and we can take a look and see if we can tell if it's a boy or a girl ?" I did as i was told when she put the jell on my growing stomach i shevered a bit. " Okay so if we just look at the screen ah their's the little one the baby looks vary healthy and is growing just fine and it looks like we have a little.." Sasuke grabed my hand Nathen was just happly eatting his yogrt drops. " Boy its a healthy baby boy." I looked at Sasuke and smirked " Told you so" He just rolled his eyes and released my hand and zoomed in on the screen to try and get the baby in the shot. Nathen looked up and pointed to screen and smiled . The doctor wiped the jell off of my belly after she printed a picture of the oltrasond I pulled my shirt down and sat up fixing my hair by letting it down then tied it up in a poney tail but left my bangs down and put my glasses back on " Okay well we are all done here just call later and plan another vist and i will see you next time." With that she walked out of the room. Sasuke stood up with the camera " So how does it feel baby knowing for sure that we are having a boy?" I smiled and as i folded the picture and stuck it in my bag " It feels like i am having a boy you ready i want to get to the mall before Naruto buys the hole food court ." Nathen ran to me and kissed his little brother." I wove me brother mommy." Sasuke smiled and proud of his self that he got it all on camera . "Nathen you happy about your baby brother?"

Nathen noded his head at his daddy then turned back to his mommy " Mama when he be out of tiere?" I smiled and bent down to his hight and kissed his nose." well mommy is now five mounths along so we only have to wait for four more intel he will be born." He frowned not liking the idea of having to wait to play with his baby brother he has been back with his mommy and daddy for almost a week now and he diddn't have anyone his age to play with it was just his mommy and daddy along with his uncle Naruto but no swiched off the camera and stuffed it in to Sakura's purse and grabed the car keys." Dont worry buddy he will be here before you know it and hey when we get to the mall and meet up with everyone mommy and I are going to go shoping for your baby brother and you know what you can help us find stuff that he would or you would like for his our your room and guess what you can even pick out the color paint that you like and then we can you mommy and i can paint the rooms just the three of us would you like that." Nathen's face lit up his beautiful dark green eyes showed his joy and excitment.

" I w want a j jungle room daddy w with trees a and ." He held up his snake." Snakes daddy and monkeys too." I smiled at that " Come on you two lets get going mommy is hungry." Sasuke smiled and kissed my nose before he bent down pulling my shirt up a bit and kissed my bump Nathen being just like his daddy wasn't going to sit out so he kissed my belly to i giggled at them. The three of us walked out to the car once we where all set and ready Sasuke drove us all to the mall.


	5. Chapter 5

We pulled up at the mall as i pulled my black long sleave shirt off only leaving a black tanktop with a red skall on it i sliped on my black boots and i pulled my hair up into a pony tail and i pulled my sweat pants off and i had a black skirt on and by the time i got out of the car Sasuke already had Nathen in his stroller ready to go " You know even tho you are five mounths you are still sexy " Sasuke layed his hands on my baby bump that stuck out from under my tanktop i was still small for five mounths but it was harder to conseal that fact that i was in fact carrying my second child the second child that I and my true love shared. Sasuke lowered his head and took my lips in his in a sweet kiss as he caresed my belly lovingly. " It must really suck for other guys to know that a sexy girl like you pregnant or not is taken and they dont have a chance in hell ." He smirked and kissed under my ear and i giggled." Some one is happy with him self that he got a girl pregnant twice and is tied down to a family before he even got out of high school. " He smiled as he kissed his nose." Yea i am because i am forever conected to you for rich or porr threw sickness and health i am afraid that you are stuck with this uchiha forever." I giggled and kissed his lips swetly." I wouldnt want it any other way." He gave a bright smile. Naruto walked up next to use holding our video camera. " That was beautiful really and it is all on camera." Sasuke rolled his eyes." waw thank you naruto." Sasuke rolled his eyes and grabed my purse out of the car along with the backpack that he fille with foods that i have been craving and toys for Nathen.

...

As we aprotched the food court the others came in to view and if i didnt know better i would have to say that he was about to kill Naruto who kept trying to get the sex of the baby out of him after Sasuke has already told him that we would tell him later but Naruto is to block headed to lission to Sasuke.

" Look Naruto shut the hell up you will find out later but keep bugging us and you will not live long and you will never know the sex of the baby got it." I was at my braking point with this idiot.

Naruto threw up his hand's as if to say that he comes in peace." Okay okay i am sorry you don't have to get cranky with me ." He ran ahead of us to the group of tables where everyone was as we aproched them Ino shot up out of her seat and ran to use and as fast as she could she grabed Nathen out of his stroler earnning a protes from Sasuke but he was ignored." their is my little man did you miss your aunt Ino I bet that you did." Nathen took one look at the crazy women holding and started crying and reaching for me " MOMMY"

I Smiled at My little baby and pulled him to me and he stoped crying as soon as he felt that he was safe in his mommy's arms. Sasuke smirked at the blond that was glaring at the floor. I rolled my eyes at his childish ways as i sat my purse down on the table and grabed Nathen's sippy out of the back pack that sasuke was carrying on his back and gave it to the baby who happly took it in to his mouth. Ino stomped her foot on the ground " Damnit Sakura why does your son not like me?!" Again i rolled my eyes as i picked up my purse and put it on my shoulder. when i turned around Sasuke was video taping Ino's little fit." Really Sasuke Really." I couldn't help but giggle at the inacent look that he gave me as he turned the camera on me." What ." He smiled as he held the camera out as he leand in and kissed me also getting that on tape.

...

When we walked in to the baby shop that was in the mall that had all of the cute things Ino ran to a cute little dress holding it up to me as if asking me if i liked it." Sakura what about this ?" I smiled and at her for trying but sadly i was having another little boy. " Ino its cute but i hate to brake it to you but.." Sasuke cut me off when he wraped his arms around my middle and caresed my middle and smirked at _Ino. " _We are having a little boy so i don't think that we we will be needing any dresses or pink things." Then he kissed my neck and rubbed my baby bump as i tryed to walk to look at a blue and white outfit.

I glared down at his hands that were still on my belly." Uchiha you have about two seconds to remove your hands from my baby bump before i remove them for you and you will not be able to hold your new born child when he is born." Sasuke smirked but moved his hands to my hips pulling me to him when i looked back to see what he was trying to do he crashed his lips to mine. Rock lee feel out from under a clothes rack and i screamed and Sasuke's hands flew around me and his hands covered my belly as if trying to protect our unborn baby.

Lee flew to his feet with tears in his eyes. " Nooo my blossom must not marry the Uchiha hir butme i have always loved you and i will never hurt you my love it is i your golding knight." The way his eyes had flames in them made me want to throw up so i ran to the instore bathroom and did just that.

Everyone turned to look at the phyco in green sweats. Sasuke ran after me and when we came back Sasuke marched up to lee and grabed him by the shoulder and gave his evil smirk. " So Lee you think that **MY **Girlfriend and the mother to my children belongs with you?" " I am will to exept the fact that she is a mother When i looked to my side rolling my eyes at Sasuke i saw the most adorable pair of baby booties. I gasped louadly and picked them up. " O My God they are so adorable Sasuke Sasuke look I want them i want them." Sasuke Smiled and chuckled at her exsiment and he let go of lee and kissed Sakura's nose." Any thing that you want baby you can get it." I giggled and and threw my arms around his neck and brushed my lips to his. " I love you " I kissed him again " I love you. Sasuke smiled and leand in and kissed under my ear then my neck then my jaw then my nose then under my eye then my belly . I giggled Sasuke was so cute when he kissed my tummy I smiled as i ran my fingers of my left hand threw his hair while he rubed his nose agenst my baby bump.

After we finished up in the baby shop we walked across the walk way to the paint store to get paint for the boys rooms. For Nathen's room we went with a mild green with a sky blue and some brown and yellow see being that he wanted a forst room and for the baby we went with a night sky blue a mild green and some yellow glow in the dark paint and some white. Naruto turned to me and looked in to the camera with a big smile. " so have you thought about any names like I don't know like Naruto?" Sasuke looked at him like he was crazy. " Yea like over my dead body." Sasuke simple stated before he took a drink of his coffee.

Ino yawned." So Sakura why arn't you drinking your coffee you love how they make it here you wouldn't put it down when we where here last we..ouch." I kicked Ino under the table When Sasuke looked up at me from Nathen. " you where drinking what..?" I sweat droped and reached over grabing his hand and placed his hand on my belly where the baby kicked right when Sasuke's hand was on my belly. " The baby is kicking." I smiled sweetly at him and he roled his eyes at me while he rubed my belly.

_**Back home...**_

" Sakura i wish that you would let me carry the stuff in you really shouldn't be carrying heavy things ." I rolled my eyes at him while i walked down the small hall way and in to the now cleared out room that is going to be the nursery.

Nathen came running into the room with a new blue stuffed snake that he had just got. " look mommy daddy got me a new snake see." the littles things that makes him happy. Sasuke walked in with the crib that he and Naruto thought that it would be fun to put togeather their selfs me i just think that it will be funny to watch them struggle with. I looked back at nathen who was digging threw his new toys.I smiled as i looked between Sasuke and Nathen after everything that I have been threw in my life and look at me now i have a good man and a bestfriend that is trying to put togeather a crib for our unborn child and then their is Nathen my first baby that i have thought that was dead when he was taking away from me siting on the floor of his unborn baby brothers room playing with his new toys happy as he can be I .have everything that i could ever want.

In the end we got nathen's room finished and Sasuke and Naruto managed to set up the babyroom with out braking anything thank god.


End file.
